This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Additionally, any references discussed in this section are discussed only by way of background, and inclusion of such references in this section is not an admission that the references are actual prior art to the present application.
Power supply and/or conversion systems are generally configured to supply power to one or more types of loads, such as a power grid or one or more electrical devices (e.g., motors). Such systems may receive power from one or more power sources, such as batteries. The systems may convert the power into a form that can be used by the load, and transmit the converted power to the load for use by the load.
One method for increasing the efficiency of such systems is to utilize power obtained from electromagnetic fields to drive the load. U.S. Pat. No. 8,363,426 to Katargin et al. (“Katargin”) discloses an apparatus for utilizing reactive power in electric power generating facilities. The reactive power is provided by a source of high-frequency, high-voltage electromagnetic oscillations. Inductive coils are placed in close proximity to the source of the electromagnetic radiation (SEMR), are loosely coupled with the SEMR, and are tuned to resonate at the same frequency as the SEMR. The coils do not have a ferromagnetic core. Energy emitted by the source of the electromagnetic oscillations is transferred to the inductive coils, and reactive current induced in the coils is collected from them and converted into standard AC voltage. The inductive coils are tuned to the SEMR and placed in close proximity to the SEMR, and the SEMR is a high-frequency, high-voltage source.
There is a need for a system for supplying power to a load that utilizes power obtained using electromagnetic induction and overcomes disadvantages associated with known systems.